Las Venturas Intro/Transcript
Episode 14: Las Venturas Intro. (Mich enters the front room of the safe house.) Mich: Alright everyone! I think it's time to end this once and for all! We've been running from Bulgarin for far too long! We need to push back! I've arranged a meeting with Wu Zi Mu. We'll be meeting with him at his casino. Jacob: I come with ya, me breda. California: So will I. Michael: You know I'm in. Mich: Good. Let's go. (Mich, Michael, California, and Little Jacob arrives at the casino.) Mich: You guys stay and keep watch. I'm going in. Michael: Will do. (Mich leaves the car and enters the casino.) Michael: You guys doing okay back there? California: Doing good. Jacob: Doing good, rasta. (A police chopper arrives with numerous NOOSE agents.) LVPD: This is the Las Venturas Police Department. Stay right where you are! Jacob: Bumbaclot! (California exits the car.) Michael: Why the hell is NOOSE coming after us?! California: Get somewhere safe! Michael: We'll come back for you both. Find Mich! (NOOSE Agents start rappelling from the chopper.) NOOSE: All unit Rock 'n' roll! (California enters the casino. Meanwhile, Michael and Jacob find a secluded area without cop presence. Michael's phone rings.) Michael: De Santa. ???: (on phone) I'm sure you know that is not what your file states. Michael: Principal Cinch? What do you want? Cinch: '''I want to know what you are hiding... Michael Townley. '''Michael: HEY! We're not hiding anything! Is it any of your business? Cinch: Well, ask my associates at the National Officer of Security Enforcement. You and your friends and family seem to be building a reputation. I CANNOT LET THAT HAPPEN!! Michael: All we're doing is keeping two Sirens from being killed by a serious Russian named Ray Bulgarin. No more, no less. Cinch: I guess we can work something out. Goodbye Mr. Townley. (Hangs up) Michael: Hello? FUCK! (Meanwhile, back at the casino. Agent California fight through the corrupt NOOSE Agents. He finds Mich and Woozie.) Mich: California, what the hell is going on? California: No idea. Woozie, you good? Woozie: I'm fine, friend. Thank you for coming for us. California: No problem. Let's get outta here. (The trio leaves the casino. They encounter a chopper. Mich shoots the chopper out of the sky. They get onto the ground and are met by Michael and Little Jacob.) Jacob: Get in, me breda! (The trio enter the car.) Michael: Hang on, everyone. (The car gets moving.) Mich: So what the hell is going on? Michael: You won't like it, but, it's Cinch! Mich: The Crystal Prep Headmistress?! Michael: Apparently, she doesn't like what we're doing! Mich: I knew there was something I didn't like about her! Jacob: Here, breda! (Hands Mich an MA5D Assault Rifle) Mich: Thanks, Jacob! (Mich takes out the pursuing NOOSE and corrupt police units.) Mich: You think she's also collaborating with C.R.A.S.H.? Jacob: Could be, rasta. But ya better focus on them Babylon car! (Mich continues to take out the corrupt units. They reach a dead end when their route is blocked by a chopper.) Mich: DEAD END! Michael: Not yet! You may need to duck! Mich: SHIT!! WE'RE GONNA DIE! NOOSE: What are you doing?! You're flying too low!! Pilot: I've lost control of the chopper! NOOSE: We're going down! Michael: HOLD ON!!! (Michael drives throughout the block and chopper and the heroes end up surviving.) Michael: FUCK! Brakes are out! Mich: JUMP!! (California grabs Woozie and they all jump out of the car. The car drops onto the freeway and explodes.) Mich: Fuck! What's with that bitch?! Michael: I told you, she doesn't like what we're doing! She wants either the Sirens or something else! Mich: But we almost died because of her! Jacob: Yo, yo! Easy, easy, easy! Calm down, man, Calm down. I ya breda, man. Calm down. California: We need to leave. Michael: Yeah. Sounds good. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Chronicles Category:Las Venturas Arc Category:Transcripts Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline